1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to a server system having a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical server system, many servers are densely arranged in a single cabinet. Each of the servers includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, and thus considerable heat is generated during operation. The servers may suffer damage if the heat is not efficiently removed.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the limitations described.